


До чего мы докатились

by KalasyrTiaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalasyrTiaan/pseuds/KalasyrTiaan
Summary: - Ну же, Сэмми, ты же хочешь доставить удовольствие своему хозяину
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 1





	До чего мы докатились

И как мы докатились до жизни такой? Этим вопросом Сэм задавался уже который раз. Раньше всё было проще: он охотился со своим братом на монстров, спасал людей, и ангелы казались ему справедливыми, возвышенными существами, что стояли на страже мира и порядка... Нет, вы не подумайте, они все ещё спасают людей, истребляют монстров, просто отношение к ангелам немного поменялось. Если сказать тому Сэму, из прошлого, что млел от одного взгляда на самого настоящего ангела и не верил своему счастью, что в свои почтенные годы будет полностью голый стоять на коленях перед тем самым ангелом, то тот, скорее всего, рассмеётся вам в лицо и скажет, что вы, сэр, сбрендили. Но это сейчас и происходит: Винчестер, со связанными руками, полностью голый и возбуждённый, стоит на коленях перед Касом, что, в отличие от него, был одет и держал того за волосы.   
–Ну же, Сэмми, ты же хочешь доставить удовольствие своему хозяину,–констатировал ангел, свободной рукой поглаживая щёку охотника. Сэмюель приблизил лицо к набухшему члену, что высовывался из расстёгнутой ширинки, и взял головку в ротик, на что получил удовлетворённый стон. - Молодец, продолжай, - приказал Кастиил, сжимая волосы на затылке охотника.  
Без рук было весьма неудобно, но Сэм продолжил и старательно отсасывал ангелу, ведь он знал, каким будет наказание за непослушание, а этого ему хотелось меньше всего. Сэм работал языком и губами, и эти невесомые, дразнящие поцелуи возбуждали даже больше, чем сильное засасывание. Он брал неглубоко, но с похвальным усердием, и ни разу не коснулся члена зубами. Аккуратные, даже нежные прикосновения, словно перед ним был не член, а что-то божественное, что-то, о чём он мечтал всю жизнь. Время от времени Винчестер поднимал лицо, показывая себя. Стоя на полу на коленях, с членом во рту и взглядом снизу из-под чёлки, парень казался уязвимым, даже маленьким, но одновременно сексуальным и развратным. Он запечатлевал на головке поцелуи, лез узким языком в дырочку уретры, предлагая Касу посмотреть. Тот просто плавился от этого, опирался спиной на стену и приподнимал бёдра, сам вводя головку в раскрытый рот.  
\- Хватит, - выкрикнул ангел, оттягивая Сэма за волосы. - Продолжим в другом месте.  
Кастиил повёл охотника к кожаному дивану, стоявшему у стены, напротив. Ангел сел на него и демонстративно раздвинул ноги, приглашая. Сэм понял, что от него требуется и попытался насадиться на пенис Каса, но, опять же, руки его были связаны и это действие представлялось ему невыполнимым. Спустя пару минут у Винчестера всё же вышло приставить головку ко входу.  
–Ну наконец-то. Нужно быть реще, Сэмми, реще,– прохрипел Кас на ухо охотнику, прикусив его за мочку уха и резко, одним движением насаживает на свой член, в следствие чего из груди Сэма вырывается болезненный стон. Боль растекается по всему телу, пропитывая каждую клеточку, но Сэму это нравится, он наслаждался своим положением, от него ничего не зависит, и ему остаётся лишь уповать на милость его мастера.  
–Больше,–только и может вымолвить охотник. Смотрит жалобно, понимая, что зря открыл рот без разрешения.  
–Тсс, кто же разрешал тебе говорить? М? Явно не я,–процедил сквозь зубы Кастиил, cжимая руки мягких ягодицах. –Ещё один проступок и мне придётся тебя наказать. Ну, чего застыл, хочешь, чтобы я разозлился? –с нажимом произнес Кас.  
И Сэм начал уверенно скакать на пенисе ангела. Без смазки было больно, но Сэму не привыкать. Член свободно проходил внутри Винчестера, поглаживая мягкие стенки и задевая простату. Грубые, резкие толчки заменялись более плавными, волнообразными движениями. Сэм следил за выражениями лица ангела, его вздохами и стонами, подстраиваясь под них. Винчестер был услужлив, желал доставить как можно больше удовольствия своему хозяину и справлялся с этим лучше любой элитной шлюхи.  
– Давай, детка, сожмись для меня, ну же, сделай мне приятно, – приказал мужчина, и Сэм послушно сжался вокруг его члена. Он был уже на грани, и ему хватило бы и пары грубых толчков, чтобы кончить, но Кас собирался продлить удовольствие. –Мм, посмотри, что ты наделал, глупый мальчик, придется все же наказать тебя, –ангел показал рукой на собственную рубашку, что была испачкана в предэякуляте пассива. Ангел щёлкнул пальцами и вокруг основания пениса охотника, прямо из воздуха, возникло резиновое кольцо, сдерживающее его носителя.  
Винчестер издал жалобный стон, но возражать не стал. Кас приподнял Сэма за бёдра и самолично начал вдалбливатся в податливое тело. Над пахом охотника мышцы скрутились в тугой узел и всё тело жаждало разрядки, но она все не приходила.   
После череды рваных движений ангел насадил Винчестера на свой член и спустя, с протяжным стоном, пару мгновений излился внутрь, заполняя собой все пространство внутри.  
Слегка отдышавшись, Кастиил произносит: «А теперь пришло время и для твоего наказания». Он снимает Сэмюеля с себя, приказывает встать на пол, на четвереньки.  
–Считай удары. Ты их получишь ровно двадцать пять, а если собьешься – мы начнем все сначала, – прохрипел Кас на ухо охотнику.  
Резкий свист ремня за спиной заставил Сэма напрячься в ожидании хлесткого удара, но вместо этого ангел тихо усмехнулся и довольно ощутимо шлепнул по ягодице ремнём от собственных брюк.  
–Итак, не слышу счета. За это ты получишь пять дополнительных ударов, – слегка раздражённо, но с ноткой предвкушения констатировал Кас.  
И снова твердая плотная поверхность соприкоснулась с мягкой кожей на ягодицах, оставляя красный след.  
–Один, – послушно произнес Сэм. Он знал, что легкие пока удары вскоре не покажутся такими уж щадящими. Кожа запылает, словно после ожога, посылая сигналы в самые чувствительные части тела. Потом за неимоверным напряжением придет долгожданная разрядка, и это будет поистине феерическое ощущение.   
— Два, — второй удар показался чуть слабее, зато третий обрушился на другую половинку практически без задержки, что чуть не заставило Сэма сбиться со счета. — Три.  
— Хорошо держишься, — в голосе господина прозвучала нотка удовольствия, и Винчестер загордился собой. — Посмотрим, как тебе понравится это.  
На ягодицы обрушился целый град ударов, так что охотник, с трудом сдерживая крики, едва успевал считать. Он и сам не понял, как не сбился, но после двадцатого удара шлепки прекратились, давая отдышаться.  
– А теперь, малыш, –развязно протянул Кастиил, снимая кольцо и откидывая его куда-то в сторону. – Кончи для меня.  
Последние десять ударов были мерными, ровными, можно даже сказать, спокойными, тогда же и последний, тридцатый, украсил и без того алеющие ягодицы. После него охотник не выдержал и излился прямо на кафельный пол. Немного отдохнув и отдышавшись, Сэм изрёк:" Кас, в следующий раз я буду сверху".  
– Хорошо-хорошо, - успокаивающе сказал ангел, развязывая руки охотника. – Но только не говори, что тебе не понравилось.  
– Не могу смотреть на тебя, когда ты так улыбаешься, – потирая затёкшие руки, промолвил Сэм.  
– Отчего же? – выдохнул Кас прямо в губы Винчестера, прежде чем был затянут в поцелуй.


End file.
